1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope having a video-scope and a video-processor, especially, it relates to a program that operates and controls the video-processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic endoscope, firmware, stored in a volatile memory such as a ROM, controls signal processes to display/record an object image, and further controls peripheral devices such as printers and recorders. When a new version of the firmware is needed to up grade the performance or add a new function, an existing incorporated ROM is exchanged for a new ROM with a new version of the firmware, or a program is updated by transmitting a program data from a computer to the electronic endoscope.